Best Not to Ask
by SpidERSpins
Summary: The guys had never thought to question the relationship between Mustang and Hawkeye, at least not until now. But they couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, there may be something more to their relationship, after years of watching them. Royai.


Author Note: Arggggh. FMA had officially gone past 'obsession' and straight into a drug for me. xx Lately I have been doing lots of things the FMA characters do because… well I don't know why! I think I'll definitely suffer from withdrawal if I try and stop.

School ended on Friday, but then I started summer school on Tuesday. (By the way, summer school is for smart people at my school… I am not stupid!! Of all things, though, it is Government. I HATE government and political things. I definitely know more about Amestris' government then the United States' government already.) Anyways, I made the fascinating discovery that I am an idiot… Okay I lied. I already knew. I choose to skip breakfast and not to bring a snack to summer school. Further more, I wore long pants and a black sweatshirt, as I always do. And of course, I had to walk home with all my heavy books, and my house is over a mile away from my school. So I was almost dead by the time I got home, and once I got in the door I collapsed and said, "Hungry..." Only FMA manga fans will get that. No one fed me, by the way; I had to drag myself to the kitchen for water. Anyways, after that I had to work on my homework… but I procrastinated, like I always do. And then, when I finally got to doing it, I was screaming, "I don't have time for this!" And only FMA anime fans will get that. So I hurried up with the homework, so I could write this in time to post for Royai Day, because I had to contribute to it… because I got immediately more excited then my own birthday, which is on the 17th, when I found out about it. And I have to spend both days trapped in Summer School. TT So… Enjoy?

And as a side note, this fanfic takes place much before chapter 1 of FMA does… But after Ed joins the military. I'd say that it actually begins before the gaiden "Simple People" and ends afterwards, because in the beginning of the fanfic Hawkeye wears her long hair down and by the end she puts it up… by the way I made the sudden decision to get my ears pierced. I've been bouncing around, unable to decided whether or not I should. When I made the announcement to my mom and sister, my sister was super excited. My mom asked why I wanted to get them pierced so suddenly. My sister answered for me though, and said "I think it is because of that blond lady she is always talking about." xx

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I would have gone along with Mustang's suggestion in an omake at the end of volume one and changed the name from Fullmetal Alchemist to Flame Alchemist for the plain and simple reason it would mean more Mustang, thus more Hawkeye. And of course, more Royai. )

--

The guys had never thought to question the relationship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, at least not until now. The pair had known each other since childhood, though they didn't know the details. It was not all that weird for childhood friends to be close, to be worried about each other's safety. It was completely natural; especially considering the fact the two had faced the horrors of Ishbal War together. They never really considered that there could be something more to the relationship.

Mustang had a multiple girlfriends; there would be no way he would do such a thing, not if he was in love with their First Lieutenant, right? And there was no way that the First Lieutenant would allow the Colonel get away with dating multiple women if she was actually in love with the guy… right?

And Hawkeye… they had though of her as one of the guys for as long as they could remember. They rarely thought of her as different from them, but just another military officer. It wasn't all that hard to do, it wasn't as though she ever did anything particularly girly, not at least when they were around. She wore earrings, yes, and she had grown out her blond hair… but they never really considered the fact she might be capable of being in love with someone… especially with someone like the Colonel.

But they couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, there may be something more to their relationship. It wasn't as though they had caught them doing any sort of improper action or even shooting love-filled looks at one another. It was Hawkeye's worrisome irritation when the Colonel did anything reckless. It was Mustang's anxious eyes when she stepped up and fired at an enemy. It was the little tiny details that made the four guys begin to question the relationship between their superiors. It had taken years for them to come to that conclusion, but they really did have little to go by.

But now the thought had invaded their minds when Breda just HAD to make some comment about the two. They couldn't even remember what he had said, just that their superiors' relationship was now in question. And now that it was in their head that the Colonel and First Lieutenant might have a less platonic relationship then they had previously though, it haunted them.

All four guys couldn't look at the two without wondering if maybe there was something going on between the two. It was the worst with Fuery, though, who couldn't look the Lieutenant in the eye without flushing and glancing away quickly, like she could read his mind.

It was kind of funny, though, because the way the Master Sergeant glanced away, it looked as though he was had a crush on Hawkeye, in place of thinking of what kind of relationship she could possibly have with the Colonel. It stopped being funny though, when it seemed the Colonel caught on to Fuery's flushing and seemingly came to conclusion that he did indeed have a crush on the First Lieutenant. It wasn't all that obvious, and perhaps they were just seeing things, but it seemed the Colonel was in a particularly bad mood lately, especially with the more timid Fuery.

So the guys came to the conclusion that they had to ask them. It took the four a week to plan out just what to ask and when the best moment would be.

Falman decided just what to ask so as to not annoy their superiors with personal questions. Feury mentioned it might be best to start with the First Lieutenant, seeing as while she did indeed scary the shit out of all of them, including the Colonel, she never even threatened to shoot them. Which brought them to wonder just why they were so very afraid of her, though that was until she entered the room as they were making plans and harshly told them off for fooling around while they were supposed to be working. They were just glad she didn't hear how they were talking about theories of just what she and the Colonel did when they were all alone in Mustang's office.

The guys cornered her in the cafeteria; just as she was sitting down to eat. She immediately knew something was up and her look of slight irritation had them nervous. Havoc stepped forward, as the one who had unwillingly been volunteered to do most of the talking.

"Can I help you?" She asked, stoutly. She didn't sound all that particularly irritated the guys decided as they glanced at each other.

"Er- We were just wondering if we could eat with you today… Hawkeye… er First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

She knew something was up but didn't let on to the fact and nodded, signaling them to sit. The four subordinates sat all in a row in front of her, with the Second Lieutenant directly in front of her. Hawkeye took that to mean he was the spokesperson for the day.

"For what do I owe your company today?" She inquired, after a few moments in which the boys had spent shifting uncomfortably and glancing at Havoc, waiting for him to speak.

"Well… er… it isn't all that often the five of us have lunch at the same time and all… we thought it might be nice to spend it together… Yes that's it." Havoc forced on a rather pathetic smile. It was quite clear he wanted to make a run for it.

The sharp shooter simply nodded and murmured as though she agreed with them. For a long moment there was only the sound of Hawkeye quietly eating her meal and the guys nervously tearing apart their bread, though only Breda made an effort to eat the tasteless, military bread. But even the heavy guy found it hard to eat, not knowing that they could be facing Hawkeye's fury any minute now.

Really it was quite stupid how fearful they all were, Hawkeye never had really done anything to warrant their fear, but somehow she had ended up in the top of their list of people it would be best not to anger. Perhaps it just the simple reason that being the military's best sharpshooter made her such a fearsome person.

Finally she sighed, "I told Rebecca I would meet her in the shooting range in ten minutes, so whatever you have to say or do, do it now."

The guys jumped in slight panic, and Havoc reflexively lit himself a cigarette. Hawkeye watched him in slight impatience, but didn't say anything about how he was smoking himself into heaven. The other three shifted in apprehension, as Havoc blew himself a smoke ring before speaking.

"What would you do if the Chief told you he loved you?"

Hawkeye didn't offer any of the typical responses that one might have expected from anyone normal. She didn't suddenly slop the coffee she was taking a drink from over herself nor did she turn bright red or anything. The First Lieutenant simply quirked her eyebrow in question.

"I don't see how that has any relevance to you four." She replied calmly. The guys sighed in relief, as though they had expected her to pull her gun out on them. Which they most definitely had.

"Well… we were just er-" Havoc began, his cigarette moving up and down with each syllable.

"We were just wondering, Lieutenant." Falman suddenly spoke up.

"Come on, Lieutenant. Humor us." Breda said. Fuery nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Check his forehead." She answered, just to 'humor them'.

"…Huh?" Havoc asked, a look of confusion flashing over all four boys' faces.

"You asked me what I would do if the Colonel confessed his love for me, and I said I would check his forehead."

"Wh-Why?" Fuery spoke, rather meekly.

Breda, the quickest of the four (though he looked to be the slowest), caught on. "Well, say you checked and he isn't feverish. Then what?"

The sharpshooter paused to think a moment. "Check his breath."

Confusion once more took over the guys' faces as Breda groaned. "Okay, so you check and he isn't drunk. Now what?"

Hawkeye sighed, as she thought for a moment. Right as she was about to speak, Havoc broke in.

"And not checking to see if he is in the Colonel or whatnot. You do everything and he definitely is in his right mind, at least as right as his mind gets, and he is still declaring his undying love for you."

She was just about to speak again, when she was interrupted once more, this time by Falman.

"And we didn't put him up to it."

The first lieutenant sighed, and gathered her tray as the boys watched her, thinking she was making an escape from their vexing questions. They were surprised when she did answer them. And they were surprised with her answer, too.

"Well then, I would just have to threaten to shot him for getting off track, wouldn't I?"

The guys stared at her in shock, and Havoc's cigarette fell from his lips and onto the table where it burned out. They glanced quickly at each other, and then back at the blond first lieutenant.

"Well, I am going to go meet up with Rebecca. Sorry to leave so soon." She offered a half wave and then she was gone, leaving them to stare into nothingness, their jaws slack, as they tried to figure out the mystery that was their First Lieutenant.

It took the guys another three days to gain enough courage to ask their Colonel the same question. The guys waited until Hawkeye left for some target practice before swooping in on the Colonel. This time, Breda asked the question and he didn't bother to beat around the bush.

"What would you do, sir, if the First Lieutenant said she loved you?"

The Colonel's reaction was much the same as Hawkeye's, though his black brow rose much more dramatically then hers had.

"And just what would this have to do with anything, Second Lieutenant Breda?"

"Nothing, really, sir." Fuery answered, truthfully. Both Havoc and Breda elbowed him sharply, but due to Fuery being rather shorter then Havoc, he ended up getting an elbow to the face. The bespectacled solider cried out in pain and surprise, as his hands flew to cover his sore nose.

Mustang sighed, and then smirked. Playing with his subordinates was a lot of fun after all.

"Well, first I'd have to ask if she was sane." He answered rather frankly.

The four guys sighed, as they realized they'd have to go through the same spiel once more.

"Okay so she isn't drunk."

"Nor is she feverish."

"The First Lieutenant is as sane as she always is."

"And she didn't hit her head or nothing."

"She is fine… just in love with you. What do you do?"

The Colonel's brow rose in question at their little speech, and stroked his chin, as though deep in thought. "Hmm." For a few moments, he sat just like that, as his men stood around his desk, anxiously awaiting his answer. His dark eyes finally rose to meet their eyes and spoke rather casually and innocently, much like when he made a barb about Fullmetal's height.

His answer astounded the four. No, more then that. It was trillions times more surprising then what Hawkeye had said; no her answer paled in comparison to his.

"Well, I suppose I'd have to say, 'I know.'"

The guys drew in breath quickly, all four burning bright red. Havoc, unfortunately, had had a cigarette perched between his lips and when he gasped he choked on it. The men were momentarily distracted, as they thumped the blond second lieutenant on the back. Havoc briefly reflected what a horrible funeral service it would be, dying because he choked on a cigarette at a fleeting comment from the Colonel. His parents wouldn't be all that surprised though, they always said the cigarettes would be the death of him.

Havoc, though, was successfully rescued from an embarrassing death. Mustang watched the spectacle, quietly laughing until he could hold it in no longer and let out a rather boisterous laugh. The Colonel thumped his fists against his desk, as tears of laughter gathered in the corners of his dark eyes. The looks on his subordinates' faces was absolutely priceless.

Havoc, still recovering from choking had tears in his eyes as he hacked and coughed, though he looked rather perplexed from Mustang's answer. Breda was still thumping Havoc on the back, though it was hardly necessary now; he was probably in shock. Falman, whose eyes were nearly all the time squinting to the point he looked as though his eyes were closed, was staring in wide-eyed shock and his gaunt cheeks were quite red. Fuery had turned a relatively lovely shade of red from face down to finger tips, perhaps down to his toes but it was rather hard to tell with his military garb on.

Once all of the guys calmed, and Mustang's laughs stilled, the guys glanced at each other, their cheeks still slightly red.

Mustang's answer was rather… astounding to say the least, though now that he had laughed, it was hard to tell if he was joking or what. As they watched Mustang's rather amused face, they couldn't tell if it was best to force a serious answer out of him or if would just be best to leave and never ask again.

It wasn't until the First Lieutenant reappeared just behind them and reprimanded them for distracting the easily distracted Colonel when the man had already had his break, that they all silently agreed that perhaps it just best not to ask, and best not to know, just what sort of mysterious relationship was between the Colonel and his First Lieutenant. Whatever went on between the two was definitely a complicated thing, one they couldn't hope to understand.

Then all four subordinates filed out of the room, leaving their commanding officers alone in their office. His lips twitched into a half smile, and she took her usual spot, standing just behind him. Silence filled the office for a long moment, until she finally broke it.

"I see they asked you too, sir."

Mustang's eyebrows shot up and he swiveled his chair to look at her. "So it would seem, Lieutenant."

She nodded briefly, but made no move to continue the conversation.

"It seems they are on to us, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes slightly, and gave him a sharp look. "There is nothing for them to be onto, sir."

"Yes, but they are rather smart lads, aren't they?" He smiled quietly at her "So did you hear my answer?"

For a minute, Hawkeye just watched him, and didn't say anything. When she finally spoke she didn't blush bright red like any normal girl might have done. "Yes, I did, sir."

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, as though embarrassed. It took him a moment to gather up the courage to ask her what she had said. Her whole face seemed to twitch in annoyance, when he finally did.

"Do your work, Colonel."

"Tell me what you said first, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He countered.

"Work first, sir."

"Don't wanna."

"Now that is really just too bad. Do your work, sir."

He growled in frustration, and then frowned as he noticed her hair. "You put your hair up."

"Yes, it was starting to get in the way, sir." She answered, her hand unconsciously moving to touch her hair. Rebecca had put it up in a rather interesting way for her, and couldn't help but like the style; it was quite nice.

"Hmm." Was all Mustang said, as he swiveled his chair back to face his work.

"Do you not like it, sir?"

He smiled slightly, and glanced her way. "I think it is rather nice. I'll just miss your hair brushing up against me when you lean in to help me with paperwork is all."

She sighed in irritation, but didn't say anything.

"You know that whether your hair is short or long, up or down, I'll-"

"Don't get off track now, Colonel. Or I will shoot you, right here and now." She looked his way for a long moment. "Your dream is the most important thing right now."

He smirked rather knowingly, and got to work. It really was for the best that the guys were too afraid to figure out their relationship.

--

Author Note: Pah… finally done. I got up at 4:20AM to finish it, because the power kept going out last night. Rather annoying. Anyways. Please do review. I like getting reviewed. For my last fanfic I posted I burst into tears when I got my first few reviews. Whether good or bad, please do try to make it constructive criticism. Also, I cannot understand sentences without punctuation and capitalization; it takes me hours to figure out. Please at least attempt it when reviewing. It'll save me time. ) Also please tell me if the rating is appropriate for the story. I rated K, 'cause it said 'shit'. xx

Okay… so what else did I want to say? Well, happy Royai Day. I was super excited when I found out about Royai Day. I'll probably wish everyone a Happy Royai Day at summer school and thus be classified as a weirdo. One of the things I am most excited about Royai Day, though, is that there should be tons more Royai fanfiction to look at. Fwee. Yay Royai. My mom won't let me buy a cake though. D Also, I heard there was a reason for why Royai Day was on the 11th. Can anyone tell me? I can't find out anything on Google.

Also, after summer school finally ends, which is on the 27th, I will try and edit both this fanfic and my last one. I haven't had time and I will not have much time to do so until after summer school is over due to all the homework. So I will change any mistakes anyone mentions in reviews. I also hope it wasn't all that hard to read. Thank you for reading.

Edit: Editted on July 8, 2008. Should be a bit smoother to read. I changed some stuff, so it is a little better. By the way, summer school was horrible. xx


End file.
